Kimochi
by Seisheira
Summary: Sai tidak mempunyai perasaan, ia bertemu dengan Sakura secara kebetulan. Hingga membuatnya memiliki perasaan setelah mengenal Sakura lebih dalam... Ini semua berawal dari pertemuan yang Sai anggap adalah sebuah Takdir../First fic/ RnR! DLDR -DISCONTINUE-


Perasaan itu timbul saat kau menganggapnya sebagai takdirmu. Kau mulai memperhatikannya. Ia mewarnai hidupmu yang gelap.

**Kimochi**

**By: Momijy-kun**

**Warning: AU, OOC Maybe, Typo (s) Bertebaran, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Abal, Gaje dan lain-lain. Takut akan Warning di atas, silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'. **

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SaiSaku**

**Genre: Romance**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menapakkan sosoknya, orang-orang memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang sedang melamun sambil memegang erat tiket keretanya. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat setiap wanita yang berada di sekitarnya merona. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu kereta di jalur tujuh dengan perasan bosan. Sai namanya, pemuda itu menggengam tiket kereta dengan erat karena gusar dengan kereta yang tak juga datang dan juga risih dengan tatapan wanita yang sedari tadi melewatinya.

**TING NONG NING NONG~**

Terdengar suara micropone di dalam setiap sudut stasiun.

_Pemberitahuan kepada para penumpang harap jangan melampaui garis batas karena kereta akan segera tiba melalui jalur tujuh…_

Suara bising mulai terdengar dari arah jalur kereta, kereta yang dinantikan oleh Sai pun muncul.

**JES JES JES JES JES.. PUSSSS~**

Kereta yang berwarna silver itu berhenti. Para penumpang yang berencana menaiki kereta itu perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki gerbong. Begitu pula dengan pemuda eboni yang langsung memasuki kereta dan duduk berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sai duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela di mana sebuah pohon besar terpampang. Hingga ada suara yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ke arah gadis yang berlarian.

"Huaaa..tunggu aku!" Teriak gadis itu sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya.

.

.

**Sai POV**

'Akhirnya keretanya datang juga' Gumamku dalam hati, kemudian aku menghempaskan bokongku di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Entah mengapa aku tertarik akan pemandangan pohon dekat stasiun yang sedang dikerubuni oleh beberapa burung itu mungkin akan jadi objek yang bagus untuk lukisanku kelak.

"Huaaa..tunggu aku!"

Saat sedang menatap pohon rindang itu, aku tersentak kaget akan teriakkan er—sepertinya seorang gadis.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis yang berteriak tadi muncul sambil berlarian menuju pintu kereta di dekatku, saat pintu perlahan tertutup gadis itu langsung melesat masuk, huaa..hebat sekali dia.

"Hosh hosh hah untung nya akuh tidak terlambath fyuuh~ ."Gadis itu berkata sendiri sambil mengatur nafasnya sepertinya dia keletihan.

Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di dalam kereta? Saat gadis itu menyadarinya ia langsung menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tampang aneh, heh dasar bodoh. Bila ku perhatikan, penampilannya tampak buruk, rambut pinknya yang mencolok terlihat berantakan, wajahnya pun sudah dibanjiri keringat dan dia terlihat kusam dan—hei! Untuk apa aku perduli. Ini seperti bukan diriku, hahh tenanglah Sai. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan membuat rambut hitamku yang halus bergoyang.

Aku mengusap pelan dadaku yang tertutup kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Aku pun mulai mengalihkan perhatianku dari gadis pink itu dan mulai bersikap acuh.

**END Sai POV**

.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

.

**Sai Home**

"Tadaimaa." Sai berkata dengan raut datar sambil melepas sepatu talinya. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pria yang sudah berumur langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Ucap pria itu selaku kepala pelayan dirumah Sai yang bernama Tazuna. Sai melenggang pergi setelah memberikan tas selempangnya. Saat Sai akan menghilang dari koridor rumahnya ia berbalik menatap kearah Tazuna. Tazuna pun langsung membungkukkan badannya saat ia mengetahui Tuan mudannya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa paman ada dirumah?" Tanya Sai dengan datar. Iris onyxnya menatap kosong ke arah kepala pelayannya.

"Tuan besar berada diruang kerjanya, Tuan muda." Jawab Tazuna sambil membungkukkan badannya lebih dalam tak berani menatap Tuan mudanya itu. Sai pun langsung berbalik setelah mendapat jawaban dari kepala pelayannya. Suasana dirumah megah itu tampak sepi rumah itu hanya ditempati oleh Sai dan Pamannya yang bernama Danzo dan juga para pelayan mereka yang setia.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki Sai yang tenang mengema di lorong rumahnya yang sepi. Sai melihat sekelilingnya kemudian menghela nafas bosan. Rumahnya selalu sepi hanya ada para pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Sai memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya tersenyum palsu untuk menjawab para pelayannya yang menyapanya dengan hangat. Sai memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang ia pakai mencari kunci untuk kamar pribadinya.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan kamar Sai yang yang mewah dan sangat rapih. Sai berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah kasur king sizenya.

Bruk

Dengan kasar Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya sehingga ia terlentang di atas kasurnya yang empuk dengan gerakan cepat Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mata onyxnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran gadis pink itu." Gumam Sai lalu pergi ke alam mimpinya. Baru sepuluh menit ia memejamkan mata sudah ada ketukan yang mengusiknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sai kau ada di dalam? Paman ingin bicara."Danzo berkata dengan nada yang cukup keras sambil mengetuk pintu kamar milik keponakannya. Sai langsung bangkit dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang kusut. Sai bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya karena ia tau pamannya paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu.

Ceklek

Pintu dibuka dengan pelan menampiklan seorang pria berperawakan gagah, berambut hitam seperti dirinya. Dan juga ia mempunyai mata yang sipit.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Danzo datar.

"Bicara apa Paman." Sai berkata sambil menatap Danzo satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini dengan intens.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

Sai memberikan jalan kepada pamannya sebagai jawaban.

"Tadi kau sudah puas jalan-jalan keliling Konoha pagi-pagi hanya menggunakan kereta api? Kenapa tidak mengunakan supir." Tanya Danzo dengan nada meremehkan dan sedikit ada rasa khawatir kepada Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke danau. Suasana pagi hari itu sangat meyehatkan bukan? Aku tidak suka menggunakan jasa supir, aku hanya ingin lebih mandiri." Jawab Sai sambil menghampiri pamannya. Sai selalu pergi ke danau bila ingin menyendiri.

Danau yang Sai maksud adalah danau yang terletak didekat hutan Konoha disana pemandangannya sangat indah dengan air danau yang berwarna hijau, namun danau itu sangat sepi karena tempatnya yang terpencil. Sai mengetahui tempat itu dari kakaknya sebelum ia pergi ke Korea. Itu juga merupakan alasan mengapa Sai selalu mengunjungi danau itu karena terdapat kenangan bersama Kakaknya yang telah pergi…

"Hahh terserah kau." Danzo menghela nafas kemudian memijit pelipisnya. "Kapan kau akan meneruskan sekolah? Paman sudah mendaftarkan mu di Konoha Senior High School."Pria itu melirik Sai yang sedang menatap kosong jendela kamarnya.

"Nanti. aku masih ingin jalan-jalan lagi." Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Kau itu! Shin meninggal jangan dijadikan alasan untuk bersikap seperti ini, hidup tetap berjalan Sai. Untuk melupakan Shin kau pindah ke Konoha dari Korea tapi tetap saja sikapmu tidak berubah." ucap Danzo panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri." Sai berkata pelan.

"Tiga hari lagi kau harus mulai masuk sekolah." Danzo pergi tanpa menatap Sai. Sai pun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Sai berencana pergi ke danau lagi namun kali ini ia membawa buku gambarnya untuk menggambar pemandangan yang ada di sana. Sai selalu pergi pagi-pagi entah mengapa menurutnya oksigen dipagi hari membuatnya tenang. Dan di sinilah Sai berjalan terburu-buru didalam stasiun. Sai selalu menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke danau karena menurutnya itu sangat praktis. Dari pada memakai fasilitas dirumahnya itu sangat berlebihan untuknya. Hanya berjalan-jalan harus menggunakan mobil mewah yang mencolok serta supir yang selalu mengikutinya. Lagi pula Sai menyukai suasana yang hening dan sepi jadi ia lebih memilih sendiri. Sai dengan cepat berjalan melewati orang-orang karena kereta yang akan ia naiki berangkat sepuluh menit lagi salahkan jam wekernya yang tiba-tiba tidak berbunyi. Sai tersenyum dalam hati karena kereta yang akan ia naiki belum berangkat dengan bergegas ia melangkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam kereta.

**Sai POV**

Saat aku masuk kedalam kereta aku berdecak kesal karena tidak ada kursi satu pun yang kosong. Menyebalkan sekali kalau harus berdiri, sedangkan perjalanan ku cukup jauh. Aku meneliti kursi-kursi barangkali ada yang tersisa untukku. Aku sedang asik mengamati kursi mata onyx ku terbelalak melihat gadis yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Gadis itukan yang kemarin membuat kegaduhan? Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali bukannya gerbong kereta itu banyak dan juga kenapa harus di kereta yang sama dengan ku? Apa ia sengaja membuntutiku?" Gumam ku dengan suara yang kecil. 'ini takdir, kebetulan atau.. jodoh?— Astaga aku ini kenapa. 'Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?

Aku terus menatapnya entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia memakai pakaian sailor seperti seragam khas SMU. Rambut pinknya terlihat lebih rapih dari yang kemarin wajahnya juga tidak kusam, mungkin ia tidak terlambat lagi. Gadis yang manis—ehh ada apa dengan ku astagaa… aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku membuang pandangan dari gadis itu ke arah jendela kereta. Saat aku meliriknya lagi ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ku. Dengan sedikit gugup Akupun cepat-cepat membuang muka. Semoga ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku memegang dadaku tepat jantungku berada.

'Aku harus ke dokter ini tidak normal' Ucapku dalam hati.

'Tapi aku menyukai sensasi ini,entah ini perasaan apa...

..hangat.'

**END Sai POV**

Tanpa sadar Sai tersenyum tipis.

'Besok aku akan naik kereta lagi' Batin Sai dalam hati seraya membulatkan tekadnya'. Sai melupakan tujuannya sebelumnya yaitu mengunjungi danau…

.

.

.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

.

.

Sang surya telah menampakkan sinarnya. Saat ini Sai sudah berada di kereta sesuai tekadnya kemarin. Sai duduk denga tenang di salah satu kursi penumpang. Mata onyxnya melirik kesana kemari berusaha mencari objek yang kemarin ia lihat.

"Haah tidak ada." Sai menghela nafasnya frustasi. "Mungkin memang kebetulan." Gumam Sai. Sai menatap kosong ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol di sebrang kursinya hingga ada suara yang membuat Sai menoleh.

"HEI, paman kau sedari tadi memegang bokong gadis ini dasar mesum!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sebenarnya bernama Haruno Sakura itu kepada seorang pria seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan pria itu dengan kuat. Gadis yang Sakura maksudpun hanya menatap adegan itu dengan ekspresi yang horror.

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya pasrah karena malu tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Para penumpang yang menonton mulai berbisik seraya menatap sakura dengan pandangan kagum.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sai yang melihat kejadian tadi menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis namun tulus(?).

'Gadis yang menarik' Gumam Sai dalam hati. Sai memperhatikan Sakura terus sampai Sakura turun dari kereta.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Matahari mulai menggantikan tugas sang rembulan. Cahayanya menerobos masuk ke dalam gorden kamar berwarna putih. Terlihat seorang pria berpakaian ala pelayan berdiri di depan pintu megah seraya mengetok-ngetok pintu tersebut dengan keras.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda anda harus bangun. Tuan berpesan agar anda tidak terlambat menuju sekolah." Seru seorang pria yang sudah tidak muda terlihat dari uban yang memenuhi kepalanya. Tazuna sudah berkerja di rumah Sai sebagai kepala pelayan bahkan sebelum Sai lahir. Tidak terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar Sai, Tazuna mengerutkan kening. Dengan sedikit kesal ia mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok Tok

"Tuan muda.., Tuan muda?"

"Hmm.. Ia aku bagun." Terdengar suara samar-samar dari dalam kamar Tuan mudanya. Ia pun bernafas lega kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari depan kamar Sai.

Sai masih berada di atas kasurnya, ia menggosok-gosokan matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Dengan kesal Sai bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

Sai tidak mempunyai orang tua. Saat masih kecil, orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Akhirnya Sai hanya mempunyai kakak angkat dan seorang paman yang mempunyai sifat dingin.

Dari dulu Sai tinggal di Konoha hingga umurnya 8 tahun, ia mengikuti kakaknya pergi ke Korea untuk mengurus salah satu perusahan mereka di sana. Sai pulang ke Konoha karena kakaknya yang bernama Shin telah meninggal di karenakan suatu penyakit. Sai sangat frustasi semenjak kakaknya meninggal walaupun hanya kakak angkat ia tetap menyayangi Shin. Sai mengalami depresi sangat berat sehingga ia menghapuskan segala emosi yang ia punya. Pamanya—Danzo merasa khawatir melihat keadaan keponakannya dan segera menyuruh Sai untuk tinggal dengannya di Konoha. Agar Sai tidak terlalu terpuruk tinggal di Korea sendirian.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School**

Di pagi yang cerah ini KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) tampak ramai oleh murid-murid dan guru-guru yang berlalu lalang.

Teeeeetttt

Bunyi bel membuat murid-murid mempercepat langkah mereka menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah berlarian di koridor yang hampir sepi.

Ceklekk

Pintu kelas di buka olehnya. Membuat murid lain menoleh ke arah Sakura, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sakura menengok ke arah meja guru yang seharusnya sudah ada yang menempati. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Haah Syukurlahh Kakashihh-sensei belumh datang." Ucap Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku di barisan kedua di sebelah temannya yang bernama Ino.

"Hampir terlambat—ehh forehead?" Tegur Ino sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sakura.

"Hahh diamlah pig. Aku kesiangan, semalam aku menemani Sasori-nii menonton Bola."—Sakura menaruh tasnya kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di samping Ino—" lalu kereta yang akan ku naiki penuh, aku jadi harus berdesakan. Haahh menyebalkan."

"Hahahaha..kau ini, jangan menghela nafas terus." Ino menepuk punggung Sakura. "Kau beruntung saat ini pelajaran kakashi-sensei ,"— Ino mengangkat bahu—"yang memang selalu terlambat, kau jadi selamat. Kalau pelajaran Anko-sensei matilah kau" Ino menggerakan jari telunjuknya di leher. Sakura hanya meringis melihat Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh lama sekali Kakasi-sensei, ini sudah sepuluh menit dari bel masuk berbunyi dan di belum juga datang," ujar pemuda bernama Kiba seraya melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudahlah kraukk paling saat tiba dia akan berkata, maaf aku terlambat tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernamakan kehidupan." Chouji berkata sambil memakan kripik kentangnya kemudian menirukan suara Kakashi-sensei. Murid yang lain pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ceklekk

"Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali hingga terdengar sampai ke luar kelas." Tanya Kakashi sambil melangkah menuju meja guru.

Murid-murid hanya bungkam. Sambil memerhatikan Kakashi tanpa ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Kakashi.

"Haah baiklah maaf sensei terlambat, tadi sensei mengurus murid baru."

Muri-murid mulai berisik-bisik.

"Masuklah." Kakashi setengah berteriak Kepada Sai yang masih berada di luar kelas. Sai masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tenang. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Para gadis di kelas menahan nafas mereka saat melihat paras Sai yang nyaris sempurna. Sai melangkah kehadapan kelas kemudian membungkukan badannya sedikit ke arah Kakashi sebagai tanda hormat. Sai membalikan badanya k earah murid-mudid yang sedang berbisik, ia pun tersenyum palsu. Kakashi bangun dari tempatnya duduk kemudian ia menghampiri Sai. Kakashi menepuk pundak Sai pelan.

"Anak-anak kalian akan mempunyai teman baru—" Kakashi tersenyum hangat dari balik masker hitamnya, ke arah murid-murid.—"Perkenalkan dirimu nak," Perintah Kakashi kepada Sai.

"Um.. perkenalkan nama ku Sai, aku pindahan dari Anyang Art High School, di Korea Selatan." Sai menundukan kepalanya. "Salam kenal." Senyum palsu tak memudar dari wajah tampannya.

Siswi mulai berisik seperti 'kyaa tampan', 'dia dari korea?', 'kyaa keren'. Para siswa memutar bola mata mereka kompak(?) mendengar suara itu.

"Ehem," Kakashi berdehem seraya menatap murid-muridnya dengan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa bungkam. "Baiklah Sai kau duduk di sebelah Kiba, pemuda yang memiliki tato berwarna merah di pipinya. "Kakashi berkata datar. Kiba yang merasa namanya di sebut langsung tersenyum ke arah Sai seraya memamerkan gigi taringnya." Silakan duduk pelajaran akan segera di mulai. "Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian kembali ke tempatnya—meja guru—.

"Hei kau Haruno, jangan tidur di pelajaran ku!" teriak Kakasi dari meja guru. Murid-murid menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sakura yang sudah bangun dengan wajah yang aneh. Terlihat saliva sedikit mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Seisi kelas menertawakannya, tak terkecuali Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis. Ino menggeleng mendramatisasi sedangkan Sakura masih mengumpulkan nyawanya(?). Sai mengentikan langkahnya, mata onyxnya mencari penyebab keributan yang membuatnya penasaran.

Deg!

'Gadis itu?' Batin Sai.

Sai tekejut. Tampak dari kedua mata onyxnya yang terbelalak. Sai menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang blushing karena malu.

'Dia takdir ku?' Gumam Sai dalam hati

Onyx dan emerland bertemu..

mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

My first fic! (=3=)a..

Temanya pasaran kah? Memang iya#di cekik

Untuk kepala pelayan Sai itu dya bukan OC. Inget gak misi team 7 yg tugaskan mengawal Tazuna, seorang arsitek jembatan, ke negara di jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Zabuza Momochi dan Haku, dua ninja pelarian yang berbahaya dari desa Kabut. Itu lohh ingetkan#noel dagu Reader

Maafkan saya yang mungkin membuat Sai-sama menjadi cowok terganteng sepanjang masa(?) karna saya sangat mengidolakannya! ..

Kritik dan Saran saya terima karna saya merasa fic ini gagal(?) mungkin para Readir masih belum mengerti*dikeroyok*

Nanti di Chapter 2 akan saya perjelas.

Spesial Thanks untuk **Hanyou Dark & Yulia-hina hime..** yang telah mau mendengarkan keluh kesah saya mengenai fic ini^^

Sudikah para Reader yang terhormat meninggalkan jejak di Fic saya, dengan **meReview?**

**Arigatoo~**


End file.
